


An Unexpected Guest

by gillianaunofficial



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: Prompt: jean and maeve bonding??
Kudos: 47





	An Unexpected Guest

“Hello?” Jean said, opening the door to see a girl about Otis’s age chewing her thumbnail standing on her doorstep.

“Is Otis here?” She said, dropping her hand to her side.

“Actually, you just missed him.” Jean replied and Maeve sighed.

“Bye then.” She said about to turn away, checking the time on her phone.

“No, no come in.” Jean said, smiling at the girl.

“I really shouldn’t, Ms Milburn.” She replied.

“He’s just gone to the shop, he won’t be long. And it’s Jean.” Jean said, moving so Maeve could enter the house.

“Alright then.” She said, stepping inside, it had just begun to rain, light droplets spattering the paving stones.

“Do you go to school with my son?” Jean said, handing Maeve a cup of coffee that she’d tried to refuse.

“Yes.” Maeve replied, sitting down. Jean made herself a coffee, carefully spooning the instant grounds into her favourite yellow cup, she looked disdainfully at the food processor that stood dirty on the counter, liquified green sticking to the plastic. She sighed and sat down across from Maeve.

“Are you good friends with Otis?” Jean asked, stirring the two spoons of sugar in her cup.

“Something like that.” Maeve responded, looking out the window, the rain had gotten heavier and the drops fell hard and angry against the glass.

“Why did you want to see him, if it’s okay to ask?” Jean said, she observed Maeve as she bit the skin on her thumb.

“Needed to talk to him.” Maeve replied.

“Ah.” Jean sighed. “I quite understand that Otis can be a little closed off at times in fa-“

“No. You don’t understand what’s between me and Otis.” Maeve replied, crossing her arms, her boot tapping against the floor. Jean sipped her coffee.

“I may not know what’s between the two of you but I do know Otis and his… Avoidant tendencies.” Maeve rolled her eyes at this.

“Just because you’re a sex therapist or whatever doesn’t mean you have to therapise everyone, how’d you think it feels to be constantly analysed?” Jean frowned and opened her mouth to speak before closing it and pursing her lips. She took a moment and Maeve sipped her coffee before pulling a face.

“What?” Jean said, now audibly pissed off.

“I asked for milk.” Maeve replied, scowling.

“Look, Maeve, I don’t know why you’re so annoyed at me or at my son or whoever has you coming into my house and being rude to me but you can tell me. I may not have been the kindest right now but I will try since you know Otis.”

“Look, Jean, I don’t want to be here, I wanted to speak to Otis and he’s not here so I might as well just leave.” Maeve said pointedly, an aggression seeping into her words.

“No, don’t. I’m sorry, I was rude. I shouldn’t have asked you questions, you’re right.” There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. “Let me make you another coffee.” Jean said, picking up Maeve’s still hot cup and pouring it down the sink.

“You really don’t need to.”

“No, no, it’s my pleasure.” Jean replied, filling the kettle and boiling it. Maeve watched as Jean made her a second coffee and poured just the right amount of milk in. Maybe she shouldn’t have snapped at her. She did seem like a nice lady. Just a bit intense but Maeve was intense too.

“Do you like to read?” Maeve asked, unexpectedly to Jean.

“Yes, I do, at the moment I don’t have a lot of spare time but when I have time I read.” “What’s your favourite book?”

“The Kama Sutra.” Jean said, deadpan, Maeve raising an eyebrow before Jean broke out into laughter. “No, no, I’m just joking, darling, my favourite book is probably Mrs Dalloway by Virginia Woolf, although I’m not sure if that’s your kind of thing.”

“Oh no! I love Virginia Woolf, she’s one of my favourite writers, my favourite from her is A Room Of One’s Own.” Maeve smiled, she’d never really met anyone asides from her english teacher that liked Virginia Woolf… Or Jackson who had read Virginia Woolf to make her like him. She took a sip of her coffee to hide her pain.

“I’m actually reading that at the moment, it’s great, she was truly an amazing writer.” Maeve nodded.

“I never get to talk to people about this kind of stuff.”

“Me neither.” Jean said, smiling.

“What other things do you like?”

Maeve and Jean sat on the sofa, a blanket each and a bowl of popcorn between them, halfway through Julia Roberts’s Pretty Woman, all but forgotten about Otis’s now hours long trip to the shops, that was until Jean heard swearing and the front door slamming.

“Otis?” Jean shouted, reluctant to get up from the sofa.

“My bike tire popped and I had to walk home. I tried to call you!” He shouted back, dumping his coat on the floor and walking through to the living room. His mouth opened in surprise as Maeve pulled a face at him from the sofa.

“My Mum and Maeve in my house at the same time watching… Pretty Woman?”

“Maeve came looking for you, but you were at the shops.” Jean said, smiling.

“You could’ve called?” Otis said, running his hand through his soaked hair.

“I must have left my phone upstairs.” Jean replied.

“Maeve?”

“Uh, sorry Otis, I just kind of forgot. Your Mum’s more fun than you anyway, dickhead.” Jean smiled and began to get up.

“I’ll leave you two to talk.”

“No way, Jean let’s finish the film first then I can go talk to Otis.” Jean laughed.

“Right well I’m going to get changed out I these wet clothes, I don’t need a shower since I just had one. Outside.” Otis said, storming up the stairs and slamming the door. Jean looked at Maeve, giving each other a similar look before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

“Right come on, let’s watch this.” Maeve said, suppressing her laughter, Jean bowled over, leaning against Maeve’s shoulder.

“Yes, lets.” Jean said between giggles as she popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth with a smile.


End file.
